


The blue tie in the bathtub

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Darkest Roads Verse, M/M, Making Out, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 25: villain.Dean has been a pain in the ass all day, so Castiel decides to drag him into the bathtub and ties his hand up the shower rail before he teaching him a lesson.———(Darkest Roads' verse)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	The blue tie in the bathtub

“Are you going to untie me?”

Castiel huffs a laugh from where his face is comfortably nestled into Dean’s collarbone, and takes some few blessed seconds to kiss his way from Dean’s shoulder all the way to his throat until he reaches that sweet spot underneath his earlobe and relishes the content moan that comes out of Dean’s mouth in the process.

“No,” he whispers against the shell of Dean’s ear, “not yet.”

“Come on,” Dean whines as he raises his head to give Cas better access to his throat, “that’s not fair, I wanna touch you too.”

“You’re not allowed yet.”

Castiel smiles, dragging his lips over the light stubble on Dean’s jaw, softly kissing his chin until he reaches his lips and kisses him softly.

Dean whimpers against him, “come one, babe, I need you.”

“And all that wasn’t enough?!” Cas answers, falsely offended, “I might just leave you in that tub alone then.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dean snarls, catching Cas’ lips in a sloppy kiss before he falls back against the wall of their bathtub, his damp skin making a thump as it hits, “fuck, I’m gonna be so sore after that.”

“You’ve been a bad boyfriend today, you’ve earned that.”

“I’m your _husband_ ,” Dean complains.

“You don’t deserve that title right now.”

It started out as a stupid fight about Cas liking apple pie better than cherry pie ( _“How could you even say that, babe, it’s even worse than saying Led Zeppelin III is better than Led Zeppelin IV”, “well, isn’t it?”, “WHAT?!”_ ), and then Dean just turned into a puddle of discontent and borderline pain in the ass for the rest of the day, jumping on every single occasion to bicker with him.

After what felt like the thirstiest sarcastic response in 4 hours, Castiel dragged Dean’s ass into their bathroom, shoved him into a wall while he undressed them both, tied his hand with one of his tie,s and pushed him into the warm bath he’d run for them both.

Dean didn’t even have time to react before Cas hooked his arms into the shower rail and then went to _kink_ _town_ , using every single one of his abilities to turn Dean into a hot steamy pile of mess, stopping every time he could sense the build-up in Dean’s movements, not allowing him to come until he’d say so.

Dean whined and moaned and cried out, but Cas wouldn’t let him have it until his whole vocal range had been used. Once he did and Dean had let down all of his defenses to be left a babbling and begging non-sense (something along the lines of “please, baby, please, _fuck_ _me_ ”) _,_ he lined up their hips and went absolutely feral, pounding into Dean with all the strength that was left in him and relishing every single moan coming out of Dean’s mouth until they both finally came, limbs entangled and lips sealed together for a long time afterward.

Which brings them to now, both naked in tepid water, damp skin pressed against each other, and Dean still tied up and _whiny._

“You know what, I think you’re the true villain of that story, that’s not _fair_ ,” Dean complains again, but Cas knows enough about the shades of Dean’s voice by now to know he’s enjoying this.

“Maybe you have a point, but you’re the one tied up in a bathtub, I’m not,” he teases, turning just enough so that their eyes meet, “besides, you deserved this and I’m not going to apologize.”

“That’s not _fair_ ,” Dean complains again.

“Did you not enjoy our bathtub session, honey?”

“Yes, sir, I did,” Dean smiles so softly that Castiel can’t help but surge forward and capture his lips in yet another tender kiss.

His tongue is still mapping the inside of Dean’s mouth as he frees Dean’s arms from where they’re locked on the shower rod, still not removing the blue tie he used to thoroughly strap Dean’s hands together. Dean hums in content against his mouth as he finally rests his limbs on Cas back, both arms tightened around him, and the ex-angel shiver at the touch.

“I could go again,” Dean smiles against Castiel’s mouth as his hands settle on the small of the ex-angels back possessively, “you don’t even have to untie me for this.”

“I don’t think Sam and Eileen’s are going to be too happy if we show up 2 hours late to Charlie’s birthday party, Dean.”

“We’re already late, might as well use it.”

“I don’t think you deserve a second go.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

Cas rests his head in the crook of Dean’s neck as the room falls silent, only disturbed by the quiet lapping of the bath’s water on their skin and both of their breathing. The fabric of his tie still around Dean’s wrists is rubbing against his spine as his husband drags his hands all over his skin.

“Hey,” Dean calls out softly, causing Castiel to raise his head to lock eyes with him, “I’m sorry, you know?”

“About what? Being a literal pain in the ass for the most part of the day, or calling me names because of a divergence of opinions about _pies,_ of all subject?” Cas scoffs.

“All of it. I’m sorry. Today was a hard day, I shouldn’t have lashed out on you,” Dean says, visibly sorry as he brushes a wet kiss against Castiel’s cheek.

“Okay,” Cas concedes, enjoying the drag of Dean’s lips against his stubble, “but if it happens again, I’m not dragging you to the bathtub again. I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a week, and I’m not kidding.”

“Fair enough,” Dean agrees, “are you going to untie me, now?”

“I thought you said you could go again?” Cas teases, a grin on his face, “unless you don’t want to make the most of us being late anymore.”

“See? You _are_ the villain in that story!” Dean laughs as Cas starts mouthing at his throat again, “Goddamit, Sammy’s gonna get so pissed.”

“Don’t fucking care,” Cas answers, voice muffled against Dean’s skin.

“Okay. So I take it you’re not untying me, then?”

Castiel raises up on both arms then, staring down at him in all his naked glory, and Dean visibly _shivers_ under his gaze.

“I’m going to fuck you up so hard you’re not gonna be able to walk straight when we do get to Sam’s, and it’s entirely on _you_. Remember that, okay? It’s entirely your fault.”

“Alright,” Dean says, mesmerized under Cas’ blue eyes.

Castiel makes true to his promise, and when they finally do get to little Charlie’s birthday party 3 hours late, Dean can barely take his eyes off his husband's blue tie neatly tied around his neck. Castiel just smiles knowingly at him over the table, knowing that every single one of the cracks in the tone of Dean’s voice has been caused by him, and his abilities to turn Dean into a screaming mess for hours until he comes.

Okay, maybe he _is_ the villain in this story, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632982819925360640/the-blue-tie-in-the-bathtub)**   
>  _


End file.
